1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a connector for reinforcing bars which are crossing each other.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,798 discloses an electrical tap connector formed from a blank of sheet metal. The connector is for connecting two crossing conductors. The connector is compressed onto the two conductors simultaneously. In the prior art, crossing reinforcing bars, such as used in steel reinforced concrete, were electrically connected to each other by arc welding the two bars to each other for electrical bonding. It is desired to eliminate the need for welding reinforcing bars to each other.